His Girlfriend, First Meeting
by blackbutlerlove
Summary: This is about a shape shifter named Brianna and how she meets and falls in love with Ciel. I suck at summaries Please read it's not as boring as it sounds!
1. His Girlfriend, First Meeting

This Takes Place In Episode 7 and 8 JOUIR. Don't hate me if I get something wrong I can't find this episode on the interwebs and I'm reading what happened off of the Black Butler wiki soooo meh!

* * *

My name is Isabella and I'm a shape shifter. Well we might as well get down to business. This is the story of how I met the boy of my dreams, Ciel Phantomhive.

You see it happened a very long time ago in the town of Houndsworth. Ciel had come here because the townsfolk practiced a sport called bear-baiting which was banned, but they still practiced the sport and the queen had Ciel go a put a stop to it. Myself, being the shape shifter I am, turned into a mouse and followed him. I was intrigued by what he was doing. That night the maid Angela told Ciel and Sebastian to leave the town. Suddenly, a howl could be heard outside. I peaked out the window to see glowing green paw prints. Ciel and Sebastian ran out and found a villager who was killed by the dog for secretly keeping a sixth dog.

When the crowd dispersed I investigated the body. Bloody bite marks could been seen all over the body. They weren't that old, maybe 15 minutes possibly more, but not to much more. There were also scrapes on his arms. A piece or two of fur were under his nails, meaning he fought back. His eyes were open with shock or pain, maybe both. That's so sad…he wasn't even that old. Late twenties, early thirties, so much potential, so much to live for. I wiped away a tear with my paw. I will find out who did this to him I promised that to myself.

I went back to the mansion and found cidl asleep in his bed. I curled up on his nightstand only to be picked up by his stupid butler Sebastian by the tail! Ugh! I squeaked in terror and squirmed trying to get free, my resistance was futile.

"My my, what do we have here? A little mouse?"

"Squeak squeak squeak!" I responded.

"What do you know? I know you're a shapeshifter so change back and tell me what you saw at the crime scene."

"Why should you care?" I responded in my high pitched mousey voice.

"You're right I don't, but my master does so tell me."

"Or what? What will you do?" I crossed my arms and was just swinging back and forth in his grip. The blood was rushing to my head and it was starting to ache so he better hurry up or I'll pass out. His eyes flashed a demonic pink.

"EEK!" I squirmed even more and yanked on my tail trying to get it free.

"It's no use. Just tell me what you saw and I'll let you go."

"Go investigate yourself demon! You'll see more than I will!"

"Fine." He dropped me and I landed on my back, flipped over and scurried under Ciel's bed. I curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning Sebastian took Ciel and the others to the beach. I turned into a wolf to stretch and hid in a bush. The gentle breeze glided gently through my fur and cooled me down. It was hot under that bed and I was too scree to move for fear that Sebastian may eat my tiny mouse soul. All of a sudden, the villagers were parading through the streets claiming to have found the sixth dog. My ears perked up I tried hearing more but I couldn't hear everything they said.

I followed the servants to where they had tied up the dog. I climbed to the top of the cliff and watched from afar and watched the scene unfold. The dog was tied to the cliff face with chains. Some men held attack dogs by their collars and then let them go. They started attacking the secret dog and then the blonde kid picked up a huge log and chucked it at the attack dogs screaming, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The attack dogs were hit and sent flying away whimpering.

The villagers turned then and started calling them "Bad Dogs" and they tied them up. Angela tried to stop the fight and Henry agreed as long as Queen Victoria was never to interfere again. Ciel said something which I didn't hear and Henry grew angry and set the dogs on him. Before even Sebastian could stop the dogs I leaped from my position and landed in front of Ciel. I towered over the dogs bearing my teeth and growled at them. I stalked towards them and they attacked me. I threw them off me and bit one of them by the neck and threw him towards the back of the crowd, the rest laid on their backs in submission. he crowd stared in awe at me. Ciel looked shocked because he had never seen me before.

I paced back and forth guarding Ciel and his servants growling to make sure everyone stayed away from them as Ciel explained how henry had set everything up and how there was no devil dog. Sebastian stood at Ciel's side and glared at me I returned the glare and then turned my attention back at the villagers eyeing every one of them to make sure they weren't going to try anything. The villagers, angry at his trickery carried him away, a few untied Ciel and the others. The blonde kid walked to the body of the secret dog, clearly sad he had passed. I walked over to him and nuzzled him whimpering, I don't like it when people are sad, it makes me sad so I tried my best to make him happy. I licked his face and he laughed. I walked over to Ciel and sat in front of him and looked up at him. I didn't have to crane my neck to far, because he was very short. I cocked my head and let out a little whimper/cry to see if he'd give me any approval for saving his life. He just stared at me not doing anything. I let out a huff.

"She wants you to give her a reward for doing a good job." Sebastian said, not looking at me.

"SHE?!" they all said in shock that a girl dog had taken down 6 male dogs.

"Yes girl." Sebastian said.

Ciel patted my head and said, "Good dog." I nudged his leg to show my happiness and he half smiled.

The villagers had locked Henry in a cell to his disapproval. He was very scared and kept begging to be let out claiming the devil dog would kill him, and his fears came true.

The following morning Mey-rin went down to check on Henry in his cell and I followed her 'for protection' and Henry disappeared. There was a giant hole in the cell wall. We then noticed a blood splatter on the wall. She raced upstairs and told Ciel and the others that Henry had gone missing. I ran outside, following his scent and the others followed. I led them to the ring where Ciel had been tied up and found Henry tied up there I howled when I found him.

The townspeople gathered and claimed the devil dog had attacked again. We all went back to the manor. I laid down and watch Cielas he sat in a chair patiently trying to figure out what it was exactly that killed Henry, be it a person or a devil dog.

"This was not the work of a human being." Sebastian stated making the servants fears true.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Baldroy stammered.

"Just what you think it does." Sebastian said.

Later that evening, Sebastian was getting Ciel ready for bed and I curled up on the bed just listening to their conversation. It was rather dull. It was just about the case of Lord Henry's death. If I could talk right now I would just say let it be. So what he died big whop it was bound to happen sooner or later. Ciel climbed into bed and I trotted up to his head and licked his face. His pentagram was such a beautiful shade of purple. I already knew Sebastian was a demon, but I wanted to know why Ciel made a deal with a demon. What could he want with a demon? I let out a huff and rested my head between my paws. When should I tell them I'm a shapeshifter? Would they accept me? I worry too much.

Ciel fell asleep rather quickly, but I didn't. I wanted to stretch. Since everyone's asleep I can take my human form. I transformed into my human self and stretched. 'Oh crap! I forgot when I turn human I'm naked!' I screamed in my head. Ciel's such a shorty his clothes wouldn't fit me! What do I do! What do I do?! I looked around the room and tried too find something to put on. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and started looking around. I saw Finnian walking down the hallway to Miss Angela's room.

"I hope she's alright." Finny said and then there was a loud creaking and a low hum, "A-a ghost!" he said with terror on his face. 'Oh no' I thought trying to keep a low profile. I peaked around the corner with my body pressed against the wall trying to see what was going to happen. Mey-rin came running over and jumped into Finnian's arms as they both screamed. Then they started making all these weird accusations about how the ghost may be Lord Henry. I sighed, "So much for stretching." I muttered under my breath then turned into my doggy form, and I trotted over to them.

"Isabella? What are you doing over here in the middle of the night? You should be with the young master." Mey-rin said. Oh yeah, for some reason they started calling me Isabella. I kind of like that name, but it's not even close to my real name which is Brianna, but it'll do. We walked over to Angela's room and peaked in the door way.

"That tickles." Angela said.

Finny looked really pained at Angela.

"No, no, slow down" Angela breathed as the guy licked her neck, "That's it good boy." Mey-rin had a major nose bleed and pulled out a hand kerchief to help the bleeding. She went on and on about Angela and passion. Mey-rin turned to see Finny with his hand balled into fists. He looked like he was trying to keep from crying.

"Finny?" she said then he ran away, "Finny?!" I chased after him wondering where he was going and what he was doing. He ran out into the rain and then into the forest bawling the whole time. Mey-rin came out with a blanket over her head and said, "Going down in a blaze of glory, yes." I sat by her side and whined. She looked down at me.

"Don't worry he'll be back." I nodded and then looked back out at the forest.

A few minutes later I shook myself off then trotted back to Ciel's room and curled up in my usual spot by his head. He was sound asleep and seemed to be having a very nice dream because he was slightly smiling. I smiled my self. He seemed so peaceful, but he seemed to have so many regrets. Well, that's just my opinion, it's not like I can talk to him about his past because I'm a dog. Maybe in the morning I'll tell them all I'm a shapeshifter. I sighed to myself, shut my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I went down to where the servants had breakfast to get some left overs for mine.

"Mornin', everyone. Mornin' Isabelle." Barldroy said as he yawned and patted my head. I licked his hand and wagged my tail. The rest of the group filed in. Mey-rin looked perky and cheerful as always, but Finny looked dreadful. He had begs under his eyes and looked like he got absolutely no sleep at all. I whined and put my front paws on his shoulders and licked his face as I tried to cheer him up. He didn't seem to perk up so I whined again.

"Good morning." Angela said walking in with a tray of tea. That seemed to cheer Finny up a bit. I glared at Angela. Her presence made me want to puke. I sat by Baldroy, he liked me and he always gave me table scrapes unlike CIel who just told me to go away, but I digress.

"Oh you sure you should be out of bed?" ugh I think Baldroy has a crush on her too. Bleck!

"Yes, I apologize for causing so much trouble." Angela said and set the tray of tea on the table.

"You should be!" I said which just came out as, "Bark! Bark!"

"Seems Isabelle doesn't think you should be." Baldroy said and patted my head. The group chuckled. 'That's not what I meant at all!' I thought to myself. Then Angela went on with this lengthy apology which I tuned out. Baldroy put a chuck of bread by my head for me to eat, to which I licked his hand in thanks. The group thought I was highly intelligent, more so than your average dog, which is because I'm human. I want to tell them so bad. Not in front of Angela of course. i don't get why they like here so much. She seems so fake to me. I can read people like books and she just seems like she's putting on an act.

"Oh Finny you look pale."

"It's your fault witch!" and again it came out as "Ruff Ruff Whine."

"Um I'm uh sick!" Finny made up that excuse as he backed against a wall. I narrowed my eyes seeing right through his excuse. Which Baldroy noticed and looked at Finny. He didn't see what happens last night so of course he wouldn't know why I knew he was faking. He just shrugged it off and looked away.

"If you touch me you'll catch my…germs that's right germs. I'm sorry!" Finny said as he ran out.

"He sure doesn't seem sick." I barked and nodded in agreement.

A little while later (after breakfast) I trotted to the dinning room where Ciel was eating and sat in between Baldroy and Tanaka who were standing to the side. All of a sudden Finny and Mey-rin barged in because they couldn't find Angela. I need to show them my form now! But I don't have any clothes. I saw the curtains and went over there. I hid behind the curtain and changed into my human form. Which was a thirteen year old girl. I had long brown hair and big green eyes which complimented my snowy pale skin. I was kind of short, but I liked being this way. They were talking about having me sniff her out when they noticed I disappeared. They looked around and noticed me behind the curtain. I giggled and held up my hand like a paw.

"Woof!"


	2. His Girlfriend, Training

Jouir! Chapter two! um I finally found the episodes on the interwebs! Hope you like! Review if you enjoyed so I can be proud of my self!

* * *

"Waaaaah!" they all said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ciel said, eyes wide with shock.

"I'm Isabella, as you guys call me, but my real name is Brianna!" I said with a big innocent smile.

"Y-you can't be Isabelle is a dog!" Baldroy claimed.

"I'm a shapeshifter! Don't believe me? Watch." I said as I got on my hands and knees and turned into my doggy form. I sat sown and barked again. I went behind the curtain and turned into my human form.

"Could you please get me some clothes? The downside to being a shape shifter is when you turn back to your human form your naked." I giggled. They all sweat dropped.

Sebastian fetched me some clothes and I got dressed and came out from behind the curtain. He gave me one of Angela's maid's outfits! Yuck! They wreaked of her scent! I often rubbed my nose which they looked weirdly at me for.

"Now who was it you'd like me to sniff out?"

"How can you smell her? You aren't in your dog form?" Finny questioned.

"I can take on animal attributes, for example, I could take on dog hearing or scent and still be in my human form." I explained, "Now who did you want me to sniff out?"

"Angela." Finnian said.

"Oh…her…" I said a scowl on my face.

"Why do you seem upset?" Finny said.

"I don't like her she seems…fake. To me at least, but! Because I am a loyal dog I'll sniff her out for you." I got on my hands and knees and turned into a dog. I Grabbed my clothes in my mouth and set them on a chair. I trotted out sniffing the air closely followed by the servants and Tanake who was dressed in a safari outfit.

"Angela!" they all called out as I lead them to where she was.

"Wah!" Mey-rin screamed.

"What is it?" Baldroy questioned. the fog lifted and there were decaying legs and arms sticking out almost every where. There was one arm that still had a flesh color to it with a ring on one finger.

"Say isn't that?"

"Lord Henry's?!" they all said at once. There was a dog howl in the distance to which I responded with a long howl. The servants jumped and hid behind a large boulder which I sat on top of. Until, that is, Baldroy grabbed my scruff and pulled me down.

"Are you crazy?!" He whisper shouted at me. I responded with a low growl. A man came walking over. He was naked and had white hair, like Angela's. He had bright red eyes and lon " g pointed toe and finger nails that were black as night. I growled, low and menacingly. The servants looked at me. I arched my back bearing my teeth in a snarl. Even though I was human they trusted my judgement on who not to trust.

"Who is that?" Mey-rin asked. The guy sniffed Lord Henry's arm then took it out of the dirt mound and placed it somewhere else.

"That arm…so it wasn't a demon hound that killed Lord Henry after all. It was a human." Then they started talking about Angela. I could have cared less. That guy…I don't trust him. I kept growling at him. Finny started yelling and he looked over at us. I growled even louder and he looked away. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise, like people running. The servants and I looked to our right and saw a mass of people running over. They stopped in front of us. They were wearing silly looking swim suits.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?"

"We are going to stand under the water fall to ease the demon hound's wrath."

"Whaa?!"

"Yes we heard him howling. He was howling all night long." I looked up at Finny. That silly boy got the villagers all worked up. He saw me and he got a worried look on his face and he ran away. The servants and I chased after him. We then came to a clearing which looked like there used to be an old stone building standing there. It was mostly just scraps of it. There was another long howl and which, by instinct I responded to with a similar long howl. Then the fog lifted and a demon hound could be seen. I stood in front of them and bared my teeth in a snarl and I growled menacingly. No body touches MY humans! Fire appeared in his mouth. I didn't care all I had to do was howl five short howls and my friends would back me up, but first I would stand my ground.

"It's the demon hound!" The servants screamed.

Finny said something I couldn't hear and started charging at the demon hound. I barked at him trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't

"What is it Finny? Finny! Oh hell let me borrow that thing." Baldroy said. I turned around and growled, but Bladroy still took Tanaka's gun and aimed at the hound. The demon hound was flailing Finnian around like a rag doll. To his surprise it only fired confetti, thank goodness.

"Why did you bring a party favor?!"

The demon hound managed to get Finny off. He was about to come down on Finny with his paw, but I turned into a demon hound too and tackled the demon hound to the ground. I growled in his face, but he kicked me off. I hit the wall with a yelp then rammed into him sending him flying through the air. Sebastian then appeared and held me back. He handed me my clothes neatly folded. I turned into a human and changed. I tried flexing my shoulder, but winced in pain when I did. There was blood oozing from my mouth, but it was the demon hound's. They saw that I had bit his shoulder and it was bleeding.

"Come this is no time to romping around together." Ciel said. I shot a glare of death at him.

"Oh Sebastian let dog lovers train a dog for you."

I turned quickly. 'That voice! It can't be I didn't call her.' but it was! My best friend Sofia! She was her usual self. Blonde and beautiful. Her sparkling red eyes shone like diamonds and she walked over her heels clacking on the stone ground. She was wearing a classic black and white maids uniform. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, just a little clump of hair was out and it framed her pointed face. She was a demon just like Sebastian.

"And who are you might I ask?" Ciel said.

"I am Sofia McKinght."

"Did you bring the others?" I asked quickly. I didn't want them here.

"Oh no just my self Bri." She said.

"I didn't call you why are you here?"

"Oh I've been here all along. I noticed you were in distress so I came down to help. Luckily, Sebastian got here before me, but we still have a dog to train now don't we?" She took aft her gloves and walked over to the demon hound, "To properly train a dog you must use 'Praise' and 'Punishment' like so." The demon hound sniffed the air then it's mouth watered.

"Smells nice doesn't it?" She took out a box of dog treats from behind her back. I must have still had some dog in me because I found my mouth watering too. Sofia sighed.

"Time for training to start. Now sit!" Sofia said and the dog did not sit, "SIT!" she said more sternly, "I SAID SIT!" she ran behind the dog and pushed his rump down.

"Good boy!" she said in a sweet tone and gave him a treat and he got up, "now sit!" he sat, "Good" she patted his head.

"Staayy" she said and walked away, he followed, "No! bad dog! Stay!" she said and he whined, she walked a little further and he did not stay. She hit his head, "STAY PUT!" She yelled and walked away. He stayed put, "Good boy!" She gave him a treat. They all stared in amazement at her teaching skills.

"Show off…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Sofia said.

"N-nothing!" I stammered.

"Hmm…how about Fetch!" She grabbed a stick (more like a small tree) and waved it in front of his face, "You want the stick?" he wagged his tail, "You want the stick? Well go get the stick!" She threw it and he chased after it. He came back moments later with the stick in his mouth. He laid down and started to chew on it.

"Bring it here, boy!" He stayed put and showed no signs of dropping the stick, "Bring. It. Here. NOW!" he still didn't drop the stick. She glared and walked over to him and yanked the stick from his mouth.

"Stay." she said and threw the stick again, he didn't move. She scolded him, "Bad dog…go get the stick" He ran after it and brought it back, "Bring it here." This tie he brought the stick to her and dropped it at her feet, "Good boy!" she said and gave him a treat.

They were truly in awe at how well he was obeying her. She taught him a few more tricks and training. For one punishment she threw him down at the ground and he went into a hole. They all went over to the hole.

"Come." Sofia simply stated. Then a geyser shot up with the dog on top in his human form. Sofia went up and grabbed him by the hair and tossed him off it. She jumped off and landed. Sofia brushed off the skirt of her dress then looked at them. He got up and licked her face, "Eww! Stop it! Bad dog!" He stopped licking her face, "This is why I like cats."

"I thought you said you were a dog lover!" I said

"I like dogs yes, but I prefer cats." Sofia said. Angela then came running foreword then stopped.

"Pluto!" She cried and he went running at her and she embraced him.

"Pluto?" we all said. I grunted and looked away. She then told them the story of how she found him and kept him while Sofia and I talked to each other about recent happenings.

"Would you please keep him at your estate my lord?" Angela said. Sebastian looked shocked and he didn't seem to like that idea. They talked about it, but Ciel over ruled every one's say.

"Can Sofia and I stay with you? We have no where else to go and Sofia could be a maid. I don't know what I could do, but you seem to like me as a pet…Please?" Ciel sighed.

"I suppose. We could use the extra help…"

"Yay! Thank you!" I kissed his cheek and he blushed and looked away.

Later Ciel was sitting in the hot spring and Sofia walked over with a tray with tea and cookies.

"This what they do in Japan. They sit in a spring and eat and drink while they relax." She set the tray in the water and gently pushed over to Ciel. He took the cup and he sipped it. He then got splashed in the face when I pounced at my reflection. I sort of let my dog side take over. I swam over to Ciel and licked his face in apology. I then noticed his brand mark. I stared at it then licked it to say 'what's this' he pushed me away. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. I swam away and shook off all the water. Sofia dried me off with a towel. Sebastian and CIel were having their own private conversation.

"Lindsay is waiting for us at the manor."

"What?!"

"As I said I have no control over what she does it's her own decision." I huffed.

Angela got Pluto ready for departure and Baldroy yelled at Pluto to put some clothes on. After he got on we were off. Back to the manor. As Sofia promised when we got there Lindsay was waiting for us on the front steps polishing her rifle. When she heard the horses she stood and had her rifle resting on her shoulder. Lindsay is a ginger. She is slim and quite tall. She had her long red hair down and she was wearing a tight shirt and trousers with lace up boots. She had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

When we pulled in she said, "Oi! Your late!"


End file.
